Leave me alone
by DestinyPrince121
Summary: no summary


Leave me alone

A man is sitting in a café drinking his coffee when he spots someone's foot hanging out of one of the door less storage spaces, so he calls a waitress over and points in the direction of the storage space asks her who is up there she looks where he is pointing and doesn't see anything. "sir no one is there". He looks back up to where he was pointing and true to her word the foot he saw there a few seconds ago is gone. "what the … I definitely saw someone up there". The waitress looks confused. "well there is no one up there now so if you would excuse me I have work to do. And with that she leaves.

The guy determined that he saw something proceeds to climb up into the dark storage space and feels around he is about to give up when his hand brushes past something but before he gets a chance to investigate further a woman comes up and makes a grab for the young man who quickly pushes past them both jumping down then running outside the woman quickly following him leaving a very confused man wondering what the hell just happened.

Outside the woman continues chasing the young man who briefly stops looking for away to lose her so she takes this s an opportunity to try and talk to him in hopes of convincing him to come with her, "my name is taara and I want to help you so come with me and I promise you will be safe". He ignores her and tries to lose her by using his powers of teleportation she looks around frantically for him and spots him on the busy sidewalk and quickly runs over he turns around as sees her his eyes widening in alarm and he jumps onto a nearby car and using his powers makes it fly quickly gaining distance so without another second to waste she takes her jet pack out of its case strapping it to her back activates it and takes off after him,

After flying around for a while looking for him she spots the car he hijacked abandoned by the local park she lands turning off her jetpack and heads into the park she catches a flash of white hair noticing its him she quickly but quietly approaches him having noticed he has started changing his appearance his once white hair is now a dark brown she stops now that she is right behind him she can see the slight tremors running through his body trying not to startle him she gently puts her hand on his shoulder and he slowly turns around and scrambles back in fright after seeing that it is her she puts her hands up in a calming gesture. "I am not going to hurt you I want to help you… you are not in appropriate shape those tremors your having are caused by you using too much of your powers and your symptoms will only get worse as time goes on unless you come with me right now so I can help you. He frantically shakes his head and she notices the energy building up around him and realises he is going to teleport so she quickly takes out her tranquilizer gun and fires at him hitting him in the leg.

He looks down at his leg and sees the tranq dart and stares at it in shock before regaining his senses an quickly pulls it out he starts feeling tired and realises he was to late and collapses on the grass fighting to stay awake now that the drug has started taking effect she walks over to him then kneels down at his head and puts her case down opening it she takes out a blindfold and ties it around his head keeping him from seeing what's going to happen he panics at the sudden loss of his sight and struggles weakly so she puts her hand on his face gently caressing it in attempt to calm him in hiss drugged and confused state fortunately for her it works and he calms down and stops struggling.

After a few minutes he is asleep the sedative finally having taken effect so she stops caressing his face and gets her phone out and calls headquarters for transport a few minutes later they arrive having been waiting near the park until she contacted them to pick her and the young man up.

They get out of the van bringing a stretcher with them they walk over the her and the young man carefully picking him up and resting him on the stretcher and then fastening straps around his legs torso and chest and then load him into the van taara closing the doors behind them and motions for the driver to g0. "and make it quick he has put too much strain on his body by using a lot of his power at once, so we need to treat him soon",

The driver nods and starts up the van and takes off quickly heading to headquarters

***Time skip at headquarters in the operating room***

He wakes up slowly hearing several voices around him he tries to concentrate more ignoring the aching pain in his chest he can feel hands on him, so he opens his eyes. He looks around sluggishly and sees several people in doctors outfits some rushing around checking equipment and one checking his vitals he tries to move realising he is unable to he looks at himself and sees the restraints on his legs arms and chest and starts panicking thrashing within the confines of the restraints the one checking his vitals is startled by the sudden thrashing looks up seeing he is awake and calls out to one of the other doctors who stops what they're doing and looks up at him . "he's awake go and get doctor Williams now. She nods and runs out of the room and he returned his attention back to the frantically struggling young man who is now restrained to a hospital bed and takes notice of his pale skin and rapid rise and fall of his chest and the look of panic in his silver eyes, so he tries to calm him. "easy its ok you're ok my name is Dr levine, but you can call me Aaron I'm just trying to help you so calm down ok do you think you can take deep breaths for me, he just stares at Aaron his breath coming out faster and faster.

Aaron curses internally about to act when the doors open and in walks taara she walks over to Aaron taking a quick glance at the patient before giving Aaron her full attention. "what happened what's wrong with him". He looks at the young man then back to her sighing. "he is having a panic attack and I am trying to calm him down. She nods and takes a step towards the young man stopping when he suddenly screams in fright breathes coming in short gasps he struggles frantically trying to get away from her Aaron notices this and quickly pulls taara away from him. "you have to leave". Taara gives him a confused look, "what why". Aaron takes a deep breath. "because for some reason you are causing him to panic more". Taara sighs. "ok keep me updated on his condition. Aaron nods and she leaves the doors closing behind her.


End file.
